memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Garden
]] A garden was a space designed for the display and cultivation of plants and other forms of nature. A person who tended a garden was known as a gardener. ( ; ) In the Jewish and Christian religions, the Garden of Eden was a garden created by God for the first Humans. ( ) In 2151, Malcolm Reed compared the speed of to a garden snail's pace as they had to rendezvous with at their designated coordinates before the shuttlepod ran out of oxygen. ( ) In 2152, Dee'Ahn asked both Charles Tucker III and Malcolm Reed if they had seen the subterranean gardens with luminescent plants on Risa before. ( ) Sim, a mimetic simbiot clone who possessed the memories of Charles Tucker III recalled the time Tucker put a garden snake in his sister Elizabeth's doll house. ( ) James T. Kirk once compared the planet Neural to the Garden of Eden when he underwent his first planet survey at the rank of lieutenant. ( ) In order to repopulate the surface of Talos IV in 2254, the Talosians offered their zoological gardens to Christopher Pike to help him reclaim the planet's surface with a variety of plant life. ( ) Elias Sandoval told Kirk in 2267 that when he and his fellow colonists arrived at Omicron Ceti III in 2264, they had wanted to turn the planet into a garden. However, he had felt that they had wasted three years in pursuit of that. ( ) After discovering Zefram Cochrane on a planetoid in the Gamma Canaris region in 2267, James T. Kirk asked him how he was able to look like he was thirty-five years old, when he had been missing for 150 years. Cochrane told Kirk that the Companion rejuvenated him, as well as provided him with food, water and gardens. ( ) When Lieutenant Tracey was murdered on Argelius II in Jaris's home, Montgomery Scott was implicated in the murder. James Kirk asked Jaris if there was another entrance into the chamber where Tracey was found dead. Jaris told Kirk that there was a door in the back that led to the garden, but that it had been locked for years. ( ) In 2268, Odona told Kirk that there was no place she could entirely alone with herself on her homeworld of Gideon due to overpopulation. Odona said that every street, house, beach, and garden was filled with people all the time. ( ) According to Leonard McCoy, one of his great-great-grandfathers had the finest garden in the southern United States of America. ( ) In 2269, Captain Kirk, Leonard McCoy, and Lieutenant Carver were trapped in an urn in a garden on the second planet of the Taurean system, which began to rapidly fill with water from a thunderstorm. Kirk, McCoy, and Carver were saved from nearly drowning by Nyota Uhura who fired on the urn with a phaser to free them. ( ) After beaming down to what they thought was Ceti Alpha VI in 2285, Captain Terrell of the asked his first officer, Commander Pavel Chekov if he was sure they had arrived at the correct coordinates on the planet, since it was nothing but a barren wasteland. Chekov replied that "this is the garden spot of Ceti Alpha VI." Terrell responded "I can barely see it." ( ) In 2364, Wesley Crusher accidentally ran into a garden while playing with Edo children on Rubicun III. The punishment for his "infraction" was death. However, he was later saved from execution by the crew of the . ( ) Later that year, Admiral Gregory Quinn apologized to Captain Jean-Luc Picard for making him think that there was a conspiracy within Starfleet Command earlier in the year. Quinn told Picard "If I led you up the garden path, I humbly ask your forgiveness." ( ) In 2365, an illusion of Data generated by Nagilum asked Captain Picard about the meaning of death. Picard said that some thought of it as changing into an indestructible form, forever unchanging and that their new purpose in the universe was to maintain that form in an Earth-like garden for all eternity. ( ) In 2366, William T. Riker observed that Kevin and Rishon Uxbridge had a fusion reactor in their home on Rana IV and had nothing to feed themselves other than a garden where they grew their own food. ( ) After being killed in a flight training accident, Cadet Joshua Albert's memorial service was held in the west garden at Starfleet Academy. ( ) In the Romulan prison camp on Carraya IV, the Klingon Toq used a gin'tak spear as a garden tool, about which Worf was furious. ( ) "Garden" was one of the words used by a Starfleet officer who suffered from the aphasia virus in 2369. ( ) The Bajoran monastery where Commander Sisko first met Vedek Bareil Antos featured beautiful gardens with s over the rivers and large statues. ( ) Deep Space 9 had a hydroponic garden which Captain Benjamin Sisko used to grow vegetables for a Thanksgiving dinner. ( ) Sisko's gardening experience dated back to his childhood when he and his brothers were sent out to his father's garden every day to pick vegetables. ( ) According to Jadzia Dax, the es never had much luck with gardens. Tobin Dax tried gardening, but had even less luck with plants than he had with women. ( ) Jadzia did, however, enjoy strolling through gardens such as the one on the planet . ( ) In his youth, Neelix created a talchok trap and captured one of the creatures in his garden. ( ) In 2371, there was a garden maintained by the Ocampa on their in underground caverns. ( ) Kes grew bantan, a vegetable native to the Delta Quadrant, in the 's hydroponic garden. ( ) In 2372, Lon Suder suggested to Tuvok that his genetic engineering techniques he developed to create his orchid could be used to make the airponic vegetable garden on Voyager more productive. ( ) Tieran, possessing the body of Kes, told in 2373 that every Ilari citizen was to have a garden, as he was intrigued by anything that grew. ( ) While in the company of the Borg Cooperative in 2373, Chakotay was told by Riley Frazier that the Cooperative grew everything they ate in a garden. Chakotay responded that the food was delicious. ( ) Kira Taban, a Bajoran farmer, was especially proud of his garden which was destroyed by the Cardassians during the Occupation of Bajor. ( ) Grand Nagus Zek and Ishka enjoyed taking strolls through Ishka's garden on Ferenginar. ( ) In 2374, at the advice of Chakotay, Neelix created his own medicine bundle after he was killed and brought back to life with the help of Borg nanoprobes. Neelix was having trouble accepting he was dead, as he did not visit the Talaxian afterlife, specifically, "The Great Forest". Included with his own personal items was a flower grown from Kes' garden. ( ) ]] In 2376, Gedrin pointed out to Kathryn Janeway on the destroyed city on the Vaadwaur homeworld where he used to live with his wife Jisa and that they had a garden overlooking the street. ( ) See also *Airponics bay *Arboretum External link * de:Garten Category:Landforms